Une femme dangereuse
by Dinou
Summary: vous voudrier bien savoir ?


Une femme dangereuse ! Auteuses : Mizuki ( fina_via@yahoo.fr ) et Dinou ( dinou149@wanadoo.fr ) Commentaires : les auteuses ! Résumé : voilà ce qui peut arriver quand une tête de serpent est jalouse Genre : Romance, action, humour Saison : saison 6 Spolier : De l'autre côté du miroir, Diviser pour conquérir Disclamer des auteuses : pour faire bref : pas à nous, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans  
NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION SVP !!! Jack : Alors Carter ? Toujours sur... rien ? (je te demande pardon ?!?) ( pince moi Dinou !! J'ai bien lu ?? ) Le colonel Jack O'Neill se baladait dans les couloirs du SG-C. (comme d'hab quoi !!!) Mais ne trouvant rien à faire et passant devant la porte du laboratoire du major Samantha Carter décida qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sam était assise à son bureau et ne travaillait pas. (bizarre !!!) Elle avait juste les yeux fixés sur son bureau... sur une photo. (quelle photo ?) ( Aah... C'est peut-être interressant !! ) Jack : Carter ?? Vous êtes malade ? (merci d'avoir posé la question !!!) ( Cette excellente question !!! ) Sam sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Sam : Pardon mon colonel... Jack : Mais arrêtez de vous excusez tout le temps !! (ouais c'est lassant à la longue !!!) Sam : Pardon mon colonel... Jack : Carter... Vous écoutez des fois quand je parle ? (ouais !!! qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire le monsieur ?!?) Sam : Excusez-moi mon colonel... Jack : Carter !!! (elle est bouchée ou quoi ?!?) ( On va se poser des qustions... ) Il fit une moue mimant la colère, et elle rit. Jack : Voilà qui est mieux... Et maintenant je ne demanderais pas ça en général, mais là, c'est vous... Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas ? Sam : J'ai besoin de Janet pour effectuer un test au nitro... quelque chose (en voyant la tête de Jack), et malheureusement elle est occupée avec SG7 qui vient de revenir de mission... Jack : Aah... Il regarda sur le bureau, attrapa le cadre et regarda la photo. C'était une photo de SG1, avant le départ de Daniel. Tous étaient assis dans le canapé de la salle de détente, et riaient aux éclats... même Teal'c !! Sam : Il me manque... Jack : Moi aussi... Ils se regardèrent, et se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de parler de leurs sentiments... ( Enfin ! Du progrès !! ) Sam, pour se rattraper : Professionnellement bien sûr !! (c'est cela oui !!! on y croit tous !!!) Jack : Bien sûr !! ( Mais ils sont graves !! Toujours à se rattraper sur leurs sentiments !! Grrr !! ) L'alarme se mit en marche. Arrivée non programmée d'un voyageur Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard rapide et se précipitèrent en salle des commandes. Ils y retrouvèrent le général. Jack : Que ce passe-t-il mon général ? Hammond : Bonne question colonel... Reçoit-on un code d'identification sergent ? Sergent : non... Si ! C'est la Tok'ra mon général. Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris ! ( Non !! non !! non !! Pas la Tok'ra !! Ils me soulents ceux-là !! Toujours à s'excuser en permanence après avoir amener les problèmes !! Et excusez-nous par-ci, et excusez-nous pas là... alors non ! non ! non !!! ) Jack regarda Sam. Cette dernière s'était légèrement tendue. A mi-chemin entre espoir et inquiétude... Puis son regard retourna sur la porte. Et Anise passa la porte avec trois tok'râs derrière elle. Jack ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Il savait déjà d'avance qu'Anise allait lui faire encore un numéro de charme... inefficace. (heureusement qu'il est inefficace ) ( Ouais !! HEUREUSEMENT !! ) Il tourna la tête vers Sam... la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Cette dernière s'était renfermée et regardait Anise d'un air énervé. (on ne demandera pas pourquoi, sinon c'est que vous n'avez vraiment pas suivi !!!) ( Tout à fait d'accord !! Dinou ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça Sam ? non !! Vous croyez tout de même pas que j'ai pas suivit !! Vous alelz pas bien vous !! ) Hammond : Anise... Jack regarda la Tok'ra.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX Quelques minutes plus tard, salle de briefing Jonas et Teal'c s'assirent sur leurs chaises respectives. Hammond : Alors Anise ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Jack : Qui doit-on aller sauver cette fois-ci ? (allez une mission suicide une !!!) Hammond : Colonel !! Jack : Excusez-moi on général... Hammond : Nous vous écoutons Anise... (non moi je ne t'écoute pas !!!) ( Surtout pas !! ) Anise : Merci général... Voilà. Une troupe de tok'râs en exploration a trouvé une planète avec d'importantes ressources scientifiques. Et Anise expliqua quelles étaient les ressources trouvées et les possibilités... Anise : Et c'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous nous envoyiez une équipe pour nous aider dans notre étude... Le général fut surpris de la demande des tok'râs... Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de venir leurs demander leur aide. ( C'est louche ça !! Raison de plus pour refuser !! ) Malgré tout, il se dit que la proposition était intéressante. Hammond : Je vous envoie SG1... Jack : Pitié mon général... Pas pour une planète scientifique !! (gnark gnark gnark !!!) Hammond : Désolé colonel, mais c'est un ordre... SG1 vous partez dans deux jours. Rompez !! ( Pas sympa nounours sur ce coup-là !! ) Anise : Merci général... SG1 et Anise sortirent de la salle de briefing. Et Jack vit venir Anise... et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir son numéro de charme de nouveau... Jack : Major... Vous ne vouliez pas m'accompagner au mess ?? ( Ah bon ? ) Sam regarda Jack, étonnée de sa proposition... Jack : Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la salle de briefing. (elle a vachement eut son mot à dire !!!) Sam : Mon colonel ? Je ne vous ai jamais promis que je vous accompagnerais au mess... ( il me semblait bien aussi !! ) Jack : Je sais, mais je voulais éviter une certaine personne, et puis ça ne vous dit pas de manger avec votre colonel préféré ?? (il profite à peine de la situation !!!) ( Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'en plains !! N'est-ce pas Dinou ?? ) Sam rit et accepta sa proposition. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent au mess, de bonne humeur.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX Anise : Voilà. L'équipe scientifique Tok'ra est déjà là... Jack : Merci. Bon Carter, je suppose que vous êtes ravie... alors je vous laisse avec Jonas qui se fera un plaisir de vous seconder. Jonas & Sam : Bien colonel. Jack : Teal'c, vous venez avec moi, nous allons faire une inspection des environs... (comme d'hab !!!) ( pour changer !! ) Teal'c inclina la tête respectueusement en signe d'approbation. (faudrait pas qu'il se fatigue en parlant le brave petit !!!) ( SURTOUT PAS !! ) Jack : Anise, je vous laisse expliquer les détails " scientifiques " à Carter et Jonas... Et ils se séparèrent, en deux groupes. Jack : Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de mission nous tombe dessus ? ( Euh... Dinou ? ) Teal'c : Pourquoi vous préférez les missions de sauvetage Tok'ra O'Neill ? (bonne question !) Jack : Non, mais est-ce qu'une fois on pourrait aller sur une planète où il y aurait de l'action pour tout le monde ?... Teal'c : Cela me semble difficile O'Neill... Jack soupira et continua sa marche. Mais il savait déjà que cela était totalement inutile, les tok'râs avaient déjà dû passer la planète au peigne fin et éliminer toute trace de danger... Mais il préférait faire une ronde inutile plutôt que d'écouter tous ces scientifiques parler une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas durant des heures. (faut pas trop lui en demander non plus, c'est Jack !!!) ( T'as tout compris ma grande !! ) Il écarta une branche de son passage et se retrouva face au camp déjà dressé. Il soupira et alla s'installer. Il dressa sa tente, et s'assit devant. Il regarda Sam concentrée sur le mini laboratoire à côté d'elle. Jonas tenait un petit tube de verre, et Sam y mettait des échantillons de quelque chose. Ils discutaient avec Anise debout à côté d'eux. Jack détailla les formes de Sam (voyeur !!!) dessiné par les contours de ses vêtements. Elle avait beau être un militaire, sa féminité était avec elle. Une poitrine assez bien dessinée (vicieux !!!), mais un corps solide. Endurci par les batailles contre les goa'ulds. La trentaine, mais un visage encore jeune. Les beaux yeux bleus saphir de Sam se levèrent et vinrent rencontrer les yeux marron chocolat de Jack. Ces yeux !! Beaux, à s'y noyer. D'un bleu saphir ciel, d'un douceur d'une limpidité magnifiques. Jack s'y perdit aussitôt. Un sourire illumina le visage de Sam. Mon dieu !! Son sourire !! Des lèvres roses légèrement rougies s'étirant sur des dents blanches illuminant le visage aux traits fins de Sam. Jack manqua d'en tomber... (et ben ça lui réussit pas d'être amoureux !!!) ( Je trouve aussi... ) Puis Sam se leva demanda deux choses à Anise et se dirigea dans un autre endroit. Anise resta sur place. Jack observa Sam marcher. Une démarche militaire. Puis les yeux de Jack remontèrent vers Anise. Et là... Anise regardait Sam avec un regard bizarre, et pas des plus affectueux. Le dégoût, la haine, l'envie, l'horreur ? Un mélange indéfinissable se lisait. Un rictus de haine apparut sur le visage d'Anise, puis, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle se retourna vers son l'équipe de scientifiques tok'râs. ( C'est louche ça !! Dinou... Je crois qu'ils vont avoir des problème ) Elle ne vit pas Jack. Ce dernier pourtant avait tout vu, et se mit à se poser des questions. Il finit par se promettre de ne jamais laisser Sam et Anise seules toutes les deux. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. La nuit n'allait pas tardée à tomber. Il proposa de préparer le feu de camp, et alla chercher du bois avec Teal'c. La nuit tomba rapidement...  
XXXXXXXXXXXX Ils se retrouvaient tous au coin du feu pour manger un bout, car une journée à se creuser les neurones ou à se balader ça creuse quand même un minimum. (et oui c'est vrai ! bon d'accord on peut pas dire que Jack s'est beaucoup creusé la cervelle mais c'est pas la peine de me le faire remarqué !!!) ( Dinou !! je te signale que Jack ne c'est pas beaucoup fatigué lui !! ) ( Mizuki... Ch'crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.. ) D'un côté se trouvait SG- 1 et de l'autre les tok'râs. Bien sûr Jonas tentait d'établir le dialogue avec les tok'râs pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il faut avouer que avec Teal'c qui restait impassible et qui regardait les tok'râs d'un regard méfiant, Jack qui surveillait plus que d'habitude les " arrières " de Sam c'était pas gagné !!! (oui ça c'est sûr !!!) Quant à Sam, elle était perdue dans ses pensées : elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait pouvoir tenir face à cette tok'râ qui lançait des regards langoureux à SON colonel ! Non mais c'est vrai, elle l'a connu avant elle ! L'autre n'était qu'une tête de serpent !!! ( Ch'uis avec toi Sam !! ) Jonas : Avez vous déjà vu ce type de roche auparavant ? Tok'ra 1 : A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que nous voyons cela, et Anise nous a dit que pour garder de bonnes relations avec la tau'ri il nous fallait vous parler de cette découverte ! Il faut tout de même admettre que si certains des membres de SG-1 n'étaient pas très coopératifs, voir même méfiants, envers les tok'râs, ces derniers faisaient exactement la même chose avec les tau'ris. Ils se demandaient encore pourquoi Anise avait tant tenu à ce que l'on fasse venir une équipe terrienne. (s'ils savaient !!!) ( Chut ! Dinou, faut pas tout dire à l'avance !! )Pour eux, ce n'étaient que des inférieurs qui ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville technologiquement parlant. A part Sam et Jonas, les tau'ris ne possédaient pas dans leur rang des personnes qui pourraient leur apparaître comme étant à leur niveau. Mais comme le grand conseil avait accepté la requête d'Anise, ils ne pouvaient rien dire. ( Malheureusement... ) Jack : C'est trop gentil ça alors ! dit Jack sur un ton ironique et comme à chaque fois, Sam sourit à la tentative d'humour de son colonel. (oui, TENTATIVE, on le souligne !!!) ( Ouais mais tant que Sam sourit !! C'est bon !! ) Le tok'râ ne fit qu'un simple hochement de tête, ne sachant comment prendre les paroles du colonel ayant entendu parler de l'humour spécial du colonel O'Neill. ( Très spécial en effet !! Mais suffit d'être terrien pour le comprendre !! ) Anise observait Jack à la dérobée pour ne pas que les autres tok'râs ne se doutent de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle se sentait très attirée par Jack mais était néanmoins frustrée de n'arriver à rien de concret avec ce dernier. (pas de bol !!! c'est dur de se prendre des râteaux mais à la longue elle s'y habituera !!! de toute façon elle pas le choix !!! gnark gnark gnark !!!) ( Et ouais !! ) Bien qu'elle est assistée au test zatarc et donc qu'elle ait appris que Jack avait de forts sentiments envers Sam, puis qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de la perdre, elle espérait toujours que ce dernier la remarque enfin et qu'ils puissent accomplir ensemble " l'anachème " (ben tiens, il manquerait plus que ça !!!) ( Mais elle rêve cette pauv' fille !! ), comme ils appellent ça sur sa planète d'origine. Mais deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le test et rien ! Il évitait de se retrouver seul avec elle et il recherchait plutôt la compagnie de Sam. Anise sentait la colère monter en elle, pourquoi elle ? Qu'avez t-elle de plus ? (elle a pas compris ?!? c'est simple pourtant : 1. Sam n'est pas une tête de serpent 2. Il l'aime point barre. Assez explicite l'explication ? Pas besoins que je rentre plus dans le détail ? Ah non, c'est bon ! Vous m'avez fait peur un moment !!!) ( Bien Dinou... On vait tous compris... Attention !! Sinon j'vais appeller l'infirmière !! Et qui dit infirmière, dit petites boules roses.... Bien, il semblerait qu'elle va se calmer... Mais reprenons la ff... )Anise restait sans réponse devant ces questions qui martelaient son cerveau !!! Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jack, elle ne sut pas quoi y lire, elle était néanmoins perplexe en voyant le regard de ce dernier s'illuminer quand il posait les yeux sur Sam. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi son colonel ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et elle ne s'en plaignait nullement ! Bien au contraire ! Toutefois elle remarqua que Jack faisait tout pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule avec Anise, et ça elle se demandait pourquoi. (tu le sauras bien assez tôt Sam ne t'inquiète pas !!!) ( Mais DINOUeeeeeeuh !! Faut pas tout dire !! Pffff !! J'vous jure !! Ces anciennes !! ) Avait il remarqué que Sam ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ? Y avait il un problème particulier avec Anise ? Elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle au colonel mais loin de toutes ces oreilles plus ou moins indiscrètes, qu'elles soient tok'râs ou terriennes !!! Le repas continua comme ça, Jonas parlait, les tok'râs répondaient plus ou moins de manière évasives, Jack surveillant Sam, Anise épiant du coin de l'?il Jack et Teal'c, fidèle à lui même, s'était retiré pour effectuer son kel'no'rim. (c'est la fête quoi !!!) ( Ch'crois qu'on a pas tous la même définition du mot " fête "... ) Jack : Bon les enfants il se fait tard il est temps d'aller dormir ! dit Jack sur un ton paternaliste qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Sam, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack. Mais après il lui avait fait un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg et des yeux de cocker battu, Sam ne dit rien. (comment faire fondre Sam en 2 secondes en une leçon par le colonel Jack O'Neill, édition spéciale !!!) ( ET limité !! Attention !! ) Sam : Bien mon colonel. Comment procède t-on pour les tours de garde ? demanda Sam. Tok'Ra 2 : nous nous en occuperont, comme il nous faut peu de temps de récupération nous nous en occuperons, dormez tranquille tau'ri. Jack acquiéça et n'ajouta rien aux paroles des tok'râs. Il lança un regard à Jonas et Sam pour leur dire qu'il était, pour une fois, d'accord avec le tok'râ. Anise vit cela comme une aubaine. Les membres de SG-1 se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur tente. Evidemment ce que Sam ne savait pas c'est que Jack avait fait quelques remaniements de dernières minutes en ce qui concerne les tentes. En effet il n'y avait que deux tentes de monter au lieu des quatre habituelles. (aurait il des idées peu catholiques en tête notre cher colonel ?!? Mystère pour savoir faut lire la suite !!!) ( Dinou... L'infirmière est pas loin tu sais... ) Sam : Excusez moi mon colonel, mais pourquoi n'y a t-il que deux tentes au lieu de quatre ? Jack : Les deux autres tentes abritent une partie de votre matériel et celui des tok'râs, vous savez en cas d'intempéries. Sam : Aah. Jack : Donc Major nous allons devoir cohabiter pour la nuit ! dit Jack avec un sourire ravageur et un ton langoureux. (ouh là !!! il se lâche tous aux abris !!!) ( Mais pas toi Sam !! ) Sam ne savait plus où elle en était, déjà que il y a quelques jours ça avait été limite quand ils avaient parlé de Daniel ! C'est vrai ils auraient pu dérapé sur leur sujet tabou de prédilection : leur relation ! Et là qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait ? Tout d'un coup je te lâche pas où que tu ailles et on partage la même tente ?!? Que voulait il ? Qu'elle craque ? (je vois pas où est le mal ! Et toi Mizuki ? Moi non plus !!! Je savais que tu serais de mon avis !!! Ah bon ? ca me paraît pourtant normal !! ) Toutes ces questions se posaient dans sa tête mais évidemment elle n'allait pas les lui poser. Sam : Bien mon colonel. Dit elle simplement. (que vouliez vous qu'elle lui dise d'autre avec tout le peuple qu'il y a autour d'eux ?!?) ( Euh... Dépêche-toi de rentrer dans la tente !! sur un ton... Mizuki... Tais-toi !! Y'a des jeunes qui lisent cette fic !! Oups ! Désolé, mais je répondais à la question !! ) Jack, galamment, la laissa entrer dans la tente en première. Cette dernière remarqua que Jack avait déjà tout installé, les sacs de couchage et tout le reste. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Elle se retourna et lui sourit pour le remercier. Ils se mirent dans leur sac de couchage de respectif. Tant l'un que l'autre eurent beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. La présence de l'être aimé depuis tant d'années dans le sac de couchage voisin leur donnait des idées interdites par une stupide règle de non fraternisation dans un stupide règlement de la stupide Air Force des Etats-Unis. (que de stupidité alors !!!) ( Ce réglement !! Si je trouve celui qui l'a écrit... Il connaîtra mon nom !! ) Ils s'endormirent finalement en rêvant l'un de l'autre, de ce qu'ils voudraient faire ensemble, et qu'ils feraient un jour s'ils se parlaient de ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre. (oui bah c'est pas gagner !!!) ( C'est clair !! Ca fait six ans qu'ils se posent la question et toujours pas de progrès !! )  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
C'était au tour d'Anise de veiller sur le camp. (oïe !!!) ( ouch !! )Ces comparses tok'râ se reposaient ou travaillaient sur les échantillons prélevés dans la journée. Elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait se glisser sous la tente de Jack et retenter à nouveau sa chance, on ne sait jamais certains hommes peuvent être si volages se dit elle. (je confirme !!!) ( entièrement d'accord avec vous les filles !! )Discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses congénères elle se dirigea vers la tente de Jack. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de ne voir que deux tentes mais elle ne s'en soucia pas du tout. Elle appela doucement le colonel O'Neill. Anise : Colonel O'Neill ??? Jack : . Ce dernier fit semblant de dormir en espérant que s'il ne disait rien, Anise s'en irait mais c'était sans prendre en compte la ténacité de la tok'râ. (et mer.credi !!!) ( Ouais !! Pu biiiiiiiiippp !! )Jack espérait que ça ne réveillerait pas Sam. Cette dernière ne mouftait pas, mais comme tout bon militaire, elle se réveilla en entendant la voix d'Anise, mais ne préféra ne pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Après tout si Jack ne bougeait pas, alors pourquoi elle le ferait ? (pour tuer Anise !!! quoi ?!? qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?!?) ( Ouais !! Sors ton arme de service et balance lui une balle dans la tête !! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ? ) Voyant aucune réponse à ses appels qu'elle avait réitéré plusieurs fois, Anise décida d'entrer dans la tente. ( mais elle fait comme à la maison en plus !!!) ( tu sais Dinou... ces Tok'ras !! ) Anise : Colonel O'Neill, j'aimerais que vous reconsidériez votre position quand à ma proposition pour l'anachème ! Quand elle entra elle vit Jack et Sam dans la même tente. Anise : Euh. Excusez moi j'ignorais que vous partagiez votre tente colonel ! Jack : Oui c'est ce qu'il semblerait en effet ! dit Jack assez durement. (vas y Jack ! je te soutiens !!!) ( Vas-y !! Enfonce la Jack !! ) Anise : Excusez moi major. Sam : Euh. euh. c'est pas grave. Dit Sam. (t'es trop gentille Sam ! Moi à ta place je lui aurait fait sauté sa tête de serpent !!! mais évidemment ce n'est que mon humble avis !!!) ( Mais non Sam... on reprend !! Faut dire... " Espèce de biiiip qu'estc e que tu viens me faire biiiip !! Moi qui était en train de dormir !! Déga biiiiiiiiip... Biiiiiiiiiipp !! Mais pourquoi on censure tous ce que j'écris !! Ca m'énerve à la fin !! ) La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. (je suis morte de rire !!!) ( Et moi donc !! )Elle sortit la tête basse. Vu le regard menaçant de Jack, il y avait rien d'autre à faire. Lorsque Anise sortit, Jack ne savait plus où se mettre à son tour. Le regard interrogateur de Sam ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Jack : Désolé pour tout ça.. Dit il penaud. Sam : Ce n'est rien mon colonel, vous n'êtes pas responsable des agissements d'Anise. (il manquerait plus que ça !!) ( Si c'était le cas, ce serait la fin... des haricots !! ) Jack sourit. Sam : Toutefois j'ai une question. (comme d'hab !!!) ( Existe-t-il dans la galaxie un sujet sur lequel Samantha Carter ne pose pas de questions ? ) Jack leva les yeux vers son second, il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait à lui demander. Jack : Oui ? Sam : Qu'est ce que l'anachème ? (oïe !!) ( oups ! ) Jack : Euh.c'est à dire que. voilà. c'est. Sam : Oui. l'encouragea t-elle. Jack : Et bien voyez vous c'est quand deux personnes. Sam : oui. Jack : c'est pas facile à dire. Sam : Essayer quand même, je ne suis pas si bête que ça ! (jure c'est vrai ?!?) ( on avait pas remarquer !! )dit elle avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Jack : oui ça je l'avais remarqué ! Et bien voilà, vous connaissez le règlement ? (qu'est ce que le règlement viens faire là dedans ? Moi je sais pas !!! qu'est ce que je mens mal !!! DINOU ?!? Qui m'appelle ?!? DINOU !!! ) Sam : Oui. Répondit simplement cette dernière ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Jack : page 212. Sam : oui. dit Sam de plus en plus suspicieuse. Jack : paragraphe 149, alinéa 83, tiret 15.05. Sam : qu'est ce que la loi de non fraternisation viens faire là dedans ? (je suis sûre que c'est le seul article du règlement qu'il connaisse par c?ur !!!) ( C'est clair !! ) Jack : L'anachème c'est ce qui est interdit par cette loi stupide ! Sam : Aah, je vois. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Sam : Vous aussi vous la trouvez stupide ? dit Sam avec un certain éclat dans le regard que Jack remarqua de suite. Jack : Oh que oui ! Sam : Alors nous sommes deux. Dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. (attention les enfants la température monte !!!) ( tant que c'est pas la canicule !! de combien de degrés ?? Désespérante !! ) Cette franchise par rapport à ce qu'ils pensaient de la loi de non fraternisation les mit tout à coup mal à l'aise. (vois pas pourquoi ! Mizuki ? Désespérante !!! ) Jack : Vous feriez mieux de dormir, une longue journée vous attend demain. Sam : Oui. Ils se remirent bien dans leurs sacs de couchage et Sam fit dos à son colonel pour que ce dernier ne voie pas les larmes parler sur son joli visage, alors que Jack maudissait la Terre entière : Pourquoi n'était il pas avec elle dans cette réalité ? Pourquoi ne pouvait pas vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années ? Pourquoi dans toutes les autres réalités ils étaient ensemble et pas dans celle là ? Ils n'avaient pas assez souffert chacun de leur côté ? (bonne question Jack merci de l'avoir posée ! et j'ai une réponse : parce que sinon on n'aurait pas de fic à écrire !!! Ah ces personnages je vous jure !!!) ( Et si y'avait pas de ff, j'pourrais pas me fendre de rire devant mon ordi à lire les comments de Dinou !! Ah cette ancienne j'vous jure !! ) Jack continua de se poser des questions pendant une partie de la nuit et s'endormit las de ne pas y trouver de réponse.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX Jack se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et vit Sam qui dormait profondément. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Il décida de la réveiller en douceur, de ne pas la brusquer. Jack : Allez Dorothée Il est l'heure de se réveiller ! Sam : Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Jack sourit à la réaction de Sam, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir envie de se mettre au travail. (c'est des choses qui arrivent !!!) ( Pas à Sam !! ) Jack : Allez la belle au bois dormant, il n'y a pas de hmmmm qui tienne. Il est l'heure d'aller faire joujou avec Jonas et nos grands amis les tok'râs ! dit Jack sur un ton ironique. Lorsque Sam se décida à ouvrir les yeux, son regard azur tomba dans le regard chocolat de Jack. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils se fixaient, simplement. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ils se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques dixièmes de millimètres l'un de l'autre. Jonas : Colonel, Major le petit déjeuner est servi ! hurla Jonas. (Jonas chéri je t'aime bien mais là j'ai envie de te tuer !!! Dinou pas touche !!! Pas à celui-là !! Méchante, je peux m'amuser !!! Ah la la ces commentatrices !!! T'as qu'à aller jouer avec... Teal'c !! ) Ils reprirent leur place initial, pour échapper à cette tension naissante, Sam sortit de la tente en première, suivie quelques minutes plus tard de Jack. Ils évitaient de se regardaient, l' " incident " leur rappelait leur statut d'amoureux maudits. Pendant que les tok'râs expliquaient à Sam et Jonas les derniers résultats de leurs dernières analyses, Jack s'approcha de Teal'c. Jack : Teal'c, je peux vous parler quelques instants... à l'écart ? Teal'c : Bien sûr O'Neill. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du reste du groupe. Jack : Pourriez vous faire en sorte que Anise et Carter ne soient jamais seules toutes les deux ? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Teal'c : Bien O'Neill. Teal'c se demanda pourquoi Jack lui avait demandé ça, mais il savait que souvent les pressentiments de Jack n'étaient pas infondés. (s'il le dit le grand balaise.alors. je m'incline !!!) ( Juste de la tête alors !! J'espère que vous avez pigé le rapport !! )  
XXXXXXXXXXXX La matinée se passa sans encombre, Sam et Anise travaillait ensemble mais jamais seules, Jack et Teal'c y veillaient. Jack : Je vais faire une inspection, et je reviens. dit Jack à Teal'c. Comme à son habitude Teal'c hocha la tête et Jack parti. Mais ce dernier ne voyait pas que Anise surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Anise : Teal'c pourriez vous me donner l'appareil qui se trouve sous la tente s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-elle gentiment. Sam : Oui s'il vous plaît, rajouta Sam, j'en ai vraiment besoins pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar !!! C'est à ce moment là que Jonas arriva. Jonas : Major, puis je vous poser une question ? Sam : Bien sûr. Teal'c vous pouvez y aller s'il vous plaît ? Teal'c : Bien sûr. Teal'c laissa alors les deux femmes seules avec Jonas et se dirigea vers la tente. Une fois que Jonas eut sa réponse à sa question, il laissa les deux femmes seules. Après c'être assurée que personne ne les voyaient, Anise attrapa un zat qu'elle avait dissimulé près d'elle et menaça Sam avec. (méchant serpent ! méchant !!!) ( Biiiip !! Biiiiip !!! Biiiiip !!! Mais arrêtez de me censurer !! Merd biiiiiiiiipp !! ) Sam : Mais que. Anise : Si vous dites un mot, vous êtes mortes ! Maintenant suivez moi et n'essayez pas de jouer au héros avec moi ! dit Anise menaçante. Sam comprit que cette dernière ne rigolait pas et préféra obtempérer. (bah ma foi c'est vraiment la fête !!!) ( Grave !! Je trouve la musique pas mal, mais côté ambiance on fait mieux !! )  
XXXXXXXXXXXX De son côté Teal'c ne se doutait de la mouise ( Mdr ) dans laquelle se trouvait Sam, alors qu'il prenait l'appareil, une voix familière l'interpella. Jack : Teal'c ? Teal'c : Oui O'Neill. Jack : Où est Carter ? Teal'c : Avec Anise de la Tok'ra et Jonas Quinn. Jonas : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jonas en arrivant vers Jack et Teal'c. Jack : Vous n'êtes plus avec Carter ? Jonas : Non je suis venu me reposer deux minutes. Jack : Teal'c qu'est ce que vous faites avec cette machine ? Teal'c : J'allais l'apporter au Major. ( Désolée, j'crois que tu l'as loupée ! ) Jack : Je viens avec vous. Jonas partit dans sa tente, Jack et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers où devaient se trouver les deux femmes. Mais ils ne virent personnes quand ils arrivèrent. Jack commença à baliser en voyant que Sam n'avait pas prit son arme ni sa radio. Jack : Teal'c aller prévenir Jonas et les autres membres de la tok'râ que Carter et Anise ont disparu. Teal'c : Qu'allez vous faire O'Neill ? Jack : Je vais suivre ces traces de pas et on verra où ça me mènera ! dit il ironique. Si je ne suis pas de retour avec ces dames dans une heure, vous venez me chercher avec Jonas et une autre équipe SG. Teal'c : Dois je prévenir le général Hammond ? Jack : Oui. Teal'c : Bien O'Neill. Teal'c partit en direction du camp et Jack à la recherche de son Major qu'il savait en mauvaise posture.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sam gardait le silence, et les yeux rivés sur le zat qui la menaçait... Anise elle regardait fermement Sam de ses yeux noirs, lançant des éclairs, et la guidait avec résolution vers la grotte qu'elle avait repéré. De longues minutes passaient, mais l'inconnaissance du terrain de Sam les ralentissait beaucoup... surtout que Sam y mettait un peu du sien pour ne pas aller dans la bonne direction...(ouh la !!! vas y sammy !! vas-y sammy !! vas y !!!) ( C'est drôle, vous mettez une chanson très connue derrière, et on pourrait presqu'entendre Dinou chanter !! ) pendant ce temps, Jack gagnait du terrain. Les traces étaient évidentes, et la piste fraîche. Il n'avait aucun mal à évoluer. ( Allez Jack !! Grouille-toi !! ) Ca y est ! Elles étaient arrivées à destination... Jack les voyait. Il les vit rentrer dans la grotte, et les suivit. Il espérait pouvoir surprendre Anise, et lui prendre son zat. Il attendit quelques secondes et rentra dans la grotte... et rentra dans Anise. (pire que Daniel !!!) ( C'est clair !! Plus doué que ça !! Tu meurs !! ) Malheureusement, il fut trop surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le zat d'Anise que celle-ci était déjà debout l'arme pointée sur lui. Anise : Colonel O'Neill ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t- elle, un regard suspicieux. Jack : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal au major... Anise : Et pourquoi ça ? Jack, le regard troublé : Parce que... C'est un de mes hommes et que... que c'est un des mes hommes !! (c'est ze explication !!!) ( Ze explication la plus claire, jamais prononcée sur terre !! ) Le regard d'Anise vit ce trouble. Et tout ce qu'elle avait beau essayé de se cacher, tout lui parut très clair. ( Et ben !! t'en as mit du temps ma cocotte !! ) Elle regarda Jack, puis Sam... et éclata d'un rire satanique. Anise, durement : Debout ! Jack obéit et se mit devant Sam. Anise : Non, colonel... Je vous demanderai de vous déplacer vers la gauche... On obéit !! Jack comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Il se déplaça à son plus grand regret à gauche. Anise les observa longuement. Anise : Pourquoi ne vous ne me laisserez pas faire de mal au major Carter déjà ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire intéressé sur le visage. Jack, de nouveau troublé : Parce qu'elle... fait partie de mes hommes... Anise éclata de nouveau de rire. ( J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces quelques instants, vous trouvez pas ? ) Anise : Menteur !! finit-elle par lui hurler dans les oreilles.(faites moi confiance ça me fait mal de dire ça mais.. je suis d'accord avec Anise.) ( Qui aurait cru qu'une jour j'aurai dis ça mais... Je suis d'accord ET avec Anise ET avec Dinou !! ) Menteurs !! Vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs !! Je vais vous dire moi... Anise. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas que je lui fasse de mal... Et je sais également que si la situation était inversée, le major dirait la même chose... Silence. Anise s'était assise sur une pierre le zat toujours dans leur direction. Anise : Mais donc... ne nous égarons pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous souhaitez tant éviter le mal à l'autre... C'est parce que... tout bêtement... Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Sam, lui attrapa les cheveux et lui mit la tête en direction de Jack. Anise : Cet homme... Major Carter... Elle totalement fou de vous. Il vous aime sûrement plus que sa propre vie. ( Non !! Jure !! On avait pas remarqué !! ) (je confirme !!) Elle la lâcha violemment. Anise : Dîtes moi !! Colonel !! Qu'est ce que cette femme a de plus que moi ? A part qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, nous ne sommes pas si différentes physiquement !! Alors ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?? HEIN ? Colonel... Qu'est ce que cette femme a de plus que moi pour que vous l'aimiez à ce point ? ( Euh... Pour réponse !!! Lire quelques pages plus haut... l'explication de Dinou en rose fuschia !! Vous pouvez pas la louper !! ) Puis, elle se rapprocha de Sam, lui rattrapa la tête par les cheveux et insista pour que Jack la regarde. Anise : Et vous colonel O'Neill... Vous saviez que cette femme vous aimais ? Non hein ? Et ben GRANDE nouvelle !! Colonel O'Neill... Cette femme vous aime... A en mourir !! (oui oui oui !!! ça aussi c'est vrai !!! observatrice Anise quand même !!!) ( Ouais, ils font des progrès quand même ces Tok'ras !! ) Elle lâcha Sam, toujours violemment... Anise : Mais... Attention !! Je serai prête à mettre ma main à couper, que vous ne pouvez être ensemble !! Attendez... laissez-moi réfléchir... Le règlement !! Ah oui... Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Jacob en parler avec je ne sais plus quel Tok'ra... Oui, une règle vous empêchant d'être ensemble !! Comme c'est dommage !! (quelle sadique !!!) ( Ouais, mais si ça fait progresser les choses alors... je suis d'accord avec elle !! ) Elle s'assit sur la même pierre qu'avant et les regarda. Longuement. Quand à Jack et Sam, ils avaient du mal à y voir bien clair. Cette sorte de confession d'Anise les déstabilisait beaucoup. Tout deux savaient déjà que des sentiments interdits par la loi existaient entre eux, mais... l'entendre réellement ainsi... (ça doit faire un choc quand même !!) ( Ouais, c'est sûr... ) Jack & Sam, pensées : Plus tard les questions... L'important maintenant, c'est de la neutraliser... Pourtant la chose semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Anise était attentive à leur moindre mouvement. Anise, en se levant : Mais maintenant que vous êtes tout deux au courant de mon changement de camp... Je vais devoir vous éliminer... Quoi que cela me ferai bien plaisir de vous éliminer... Et retrouver mon maître. Elle se dirigea vers Sam, celle-ci sentait que son temps se finissait. Ses dernières minutes étaient déjà là... Jack le présentait aussi. Plus rien ne pourrait arrêter Anise. Le premier coup de zat partit, Sam s'écroula à terre, toujours consciente. Anise sourit, le zat pointé vers Sam. Sam, le souffle court : Je t'aimerais toujours Jack... (elle l'a dit !!!) Jack : Moi aussi Sam... (lui aussi.. enfin presque !!!) ( Ils l'ont dit !! C'est déjà super !! ) Le coup de zat partit... Et Anise s'écroula. Jonas, Teal'c ainsi qu'une équipe SG rentrèrent dans la grotte. Jonas le zat pointé en direction d'Anise. (Super Jonas et SpiderTeal'c !! " Just in the time " !! Comme toujours !! eh du calme !!!) Jonas : Il semblerait que nous soyons arriver juste à temps !! Jack : En effet Jonas !! Anise, inconsciente fut attachée solidement, et on la ramena sur terre pour l'enfermer dans une de nos bonnes vieilles cellules.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX Jacob : Je suis navré... Nous ne nous doutions absolument pas de ce Anise préparait... Autre tok'râ : D'après certaines de nos sources cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs d'Anubis. (rien que ça !!! et ben !!) ( Elles sont vraiment pas fiables vos sources !! ) Jacob : Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes navrés... Et je suis heureux que tout le monde aille bien. Hammond : Vous êtes tout excusés Jacob... (je sais pas si je vous excuse moi !!!) ( Et moi avec !! ) Les tok'râs s'excusèrent encore, et finirent par rentrer dans l'une de leur planète au code secret. (eh Mizuki ? quoi ?tu veux pas me dire laquelle c'est ? Attends que je réfléchisse. euh. NON !!! merci ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Je sais !!! ) Le débriefing fut reporté à la semaine suivante pour permettre aux deux membres de SG1 de se remettre de leurs émotions. Jack se décida à monter à la surface. Ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte l'avait un peu beaucoup remué et il avait besoin de faire le point. Alors qu'il marchait un peu en tournant en rond, il remarqua qu'une autre personne se trouvait également. A la lumière de la lune, il la reconnut. Jack : Alors major ? On se balade ? Sam se retourna vers lui, et sourit faiblement. Sam : Il fallait que je réfléchisse... Jack : Ah... Vous aussi ? Sam : Oui... Ils restèrent calmes. Se regardant peine. Jack : Sam... Tu pensais ce que tu as dis dans la grotte ? Sam : Quand j'ai dis quoi ? Jack : Avant que Teal'c et Jonas n'arrivent... Sam : Quand j'ai dis que... je t'aime... Jack : Tu le pensais sincèrement ? Sam, dans un souffle : Oui. Jack poussa un soupir silencieux que Sam ne remarqua pas. Puis, il la regarda, la tête baissée devant lui. IL glissa sa main sous son menton, lui fit lever la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il avait si longtemps rêver de goûter. Jack : Moi aussi Sam... Je t'aime. (il l'a dit !!! ALLELUIA !!! Y A UN DIEU SUR TERE ET C'EST PAS UN GOA'ULD !!! fallait bien que je la mette quelque part ! c'est devenu un classique.La preuve !! Je la reprend à chaque fois cette phrase !! C'est devenue ma fétiche !! ) Sam : Oh Jack... Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort... (si tu le dis on te croit !!!) Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Jack guida Sam dans ses quartiers où ils firent ce que deux adultes font après s'être abstenus durant 6 ans !! XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jack regarda Sam dans son sommeil. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jack : Bonjour mon doux ange... Sam : Bonjour bel homme... Un long baiser s'échange. Jack : Tu as bien dormi ? Sam : Pour le peu que j'ai dormi... Oui. Jack sourit. Sam : Jack... Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? ( Pourquoi est-ce que cette question revient toujours sur le tapis ?? ) Jack : J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour laisser passer l'occasion... Je veux vivre cette relation au grand jour... Et si pour ça il faut que je démissionne, alors je le ferai... Sam : Si tu démissionnes alors moi aussi... (bah d'accord !!!) Jack : Ce sera nous deux ou rien... Sam : Tu as le don pour me comprendre... Et il l'embrassa. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX toc, toc, toc Entrez !! Le général leva la tête. Hammond : Ah ! Colonel, major... Jack : Bonjour mon général... Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer... Sam : Nous avons enfreint la loi de non fraternisation... Hammond : Quelle loi ? Jack : La loi de non fraternisation mon général... Hammond : Ah oui !! Ca me fait penser que j'avais oublié de vous donner ça à Noël... D'il y a deux, trois ans je crois... Il sortit une feuille de papier, légèrement jaunie. Jack et Sam la lurent. Jack : Mon général je vous déteste... De ne pas nous l'avoir donner plus tôt. Et il embrassa Sam. En effet, cette feuille était une dérogation leur permettant d'être ensemble. (ah ce nounours !!!) ( Ouais !! deux ou trois ans quand même !! Et nous pendant ce temps on pète des plombs devant la télé !! ) Hammond : Je veux un Carter O'Neill dans la base dans 1 ans !! Et ceci est un ordre non discutable !! (je crois qu'il y aura pas de souci pour suivre cet ordre !!!) ( Pour une fois !! ) Jack & Sam : A vos ordres mon général !! Et ils sortirent du bureau, tous les deux très heureux. Enfin... Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour.... Grâce à cette déclaration d'Anise. Alors au fond... Non ! Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on va dire ça !! Vous êtes fous !! On dit juste qu'ils obéirent aux ordres quelques mois plus tard et donnèrent une jolie petite Alyssa Katia Carter O'Neill...  
HAPPY END !! 


End file.
